Talk:Chris Winters/@comment-26512073-20150818064610
Here's an idea. Sophia glares at the party and at Chris. "How could you?" she whispers, and leaves promptly. You spend the night at Chris' house. In the middle of the night Chris hears a noise and goes to investigate. He comes back and says it's probably the dang raccoons. He leaves again to take care of it as you go back to sleep. In the morning he's still not there and you call him and find his phone right by the bed where you left it. You go look outside and go to Hollywood U where you go talk to Lisa, Ethan, and Addison. They tell you to call the police but they won't look till someone's gone for 24 hours. The four of you look around town. You go to Sean and tell him what happens, and he goes to the police station, explains the crisis, and demands they get help. Then there's a lot of crying and freaking out and cameras in your face asking what you think, and lots of stuff on TV and magazines, (expect a lot of May Gordon interviews). They find evidence in the woods near his house. After a couple weeks you're questioning whether he's still alive with Addison in the dorm, when Lisa storms in and said they found him. You rush to the hospital, squeeze past the cameras, and find Chris alright. Sophia had shot him in the leg and left him in a ditch. Chris leaves the hospital (his wounds were not horrible) a few hours after he's found. Your wedding is postponed while they search for Sophia. Chris is hurt mentally and physically, but is relieved when they find Sophia. There's a long trial and many interview questions, but a few months after Sophia is sent to prison with possibility of parole. Next quests: Quite a while later after this, (QUITE A WHILE) You and Chris are finally getting married. Addison and Lisa throw you a bachelorette party, you get to pick out your dress and plan the wedding, and finally get married. It ends like this. Lisa: Do you, Mr. Dreamy eyes, take MC to be your spouse? Chris takes your hand and squeezes it lightly. Chris: There's nothing I would want more. Lisa: And do you, MC, this hottie to be your husband? You smile up at Chris. MC: I- Lisa: Of course you do! And in the power invested in me from some boring forum I had to fill out, You guys are a couple! Now someone bring out the champagne and let's get this reception started! You and Chris laugh and head towards the dance floor. Lisa is dances on a table and Crash stuffs himself senseless with wedding cake. You see Addison shyly walk over to Ethan. Addison: Nice wedding, huh? Ethan: Sure is. Addison: That dance floor sure is empty. Their hands cautiously touch. They smile at each other and walk over to the dance floor. Chris' phone rings. He frowns at the caller ID. Chris: I gotta take this. I'll be right back. MC: (frowning) ..... In the crowd of people, you spot a familiar face. MC: Professor Hunt?! Professor Hunt: Congratulations MC, on not using your horrible judgment to pick one of hollywood's many self-obsessed fools. MC: Thanks? Professor Hunt: Don't mention it. MC: You know, I don't remember sending you an invitation- Chris: Hunt! How are you! Chris walks over to you. Chris: Hunt's a friend of mine, and when I heard he was teaching you over at the university, I thought we should invite him! Chris watches the two of you glare at one another. Chris: Maybe that wasn't the best idea. Chris leads you away from the prof. MC: Who was it on the phone? Chris: Some creepy guy wanted to film our wedding and put it all over TV MC: What was his name? Chris: A crazy Ratzik guy or whatever. You and Chris stroll over to his family. Tyler: Congrats, you two! You found yourself a nice girl, Chris Sean: Have you still been thinking about my offer, MC? MC: Yeah, I'll have to pass Sean: Whatever you say A slow song starts to play. Chris smiles at you. Chris: May I have this dance, my shining star? MC: You sure may. The two of you rock slowly back and forth, your heads together. Chris: I'm sorry it took so long for this. MC: Oh don't you say that! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't gone through all that. Chris: You think the story makes me look stupid? You look at him and grin. MC: Actually, I think It makes you look tough, husband. You lean in and kiss him deeply. Chris: I'll never get tired of you saying that. Suddenly, Aria runs over. Aria: MC! You need to throw the bouquet! She takes you up to the stage, giggling, and hands you a bouquet of lilies. Lisa: Come on, single ladies! You turn around and toss the bouquet over your head. Addison: Oh! Me! Me! Me! You spin around and gasp. Holly: (scowling) Who threw this bouquet at me? THE END